TMNT With A Twist
by Rowling Tolkin and Riordan
Summary: "Aaahh!" Screeeech! CRASH! the ooze was seeping across the sidewalk and police were roping the area off. Apparently they didn't notice the four sets of tiny footprints scurrying across it… Ok, you all know the TMNT right? Wrong.
1. The real them

_ "__I only did that to get you to chase me."_

_"__Well it worked."_

_"__Aaahh! I'm a hero!"_

The end credits started rolling and so did Mikey's eyes, "That is SO inaccurate!"

"Not really." Raph said sarcastically.

"His lab does NOT look like mine." Donnie observed, a smirk crossing his face, "Doesn't he wish it did."

Leo just shook his head and went to make L.S.A.S. (Leo's Super Awesome Soup).

Donnie stood to go to his lab, but Raph grabbed his arm, "Hey, you're not getting away that easy. We still haven't finished."

Donnie sighed and shifted to a more defensive posture, "Mikey, start the clock."

"Go!" Mikey shouted and dove behind the couch for cover. And to keep the stopwatch in one piece.

"Stop!" Raph yelled, scooped up the small turtle on the table, brought him into the kitchen and came back just in time to be ready when Donnie got impatient and said "Go!"

Ten minutes later Leo screamed, (surprised, surprise,) "Stop!" and everyone sat at the table like it was a magnet.

.Raph reached up and grabbed the light to stop it from swinging just as Master Splinter (humanized, so, imagine Sensei Wu) and Karai (who's a good guy) walked in.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake leaving Leo in charge?" Splinter asked, not really concerned.

"No. Mikey's only a little beat up." Raph told him.

Karai sat down and sniffed the air, "L.S.A.S.?" she said excitedly.

Master Splinter sat, closed his eyes and, when he opened them, Leo started filling bowls with soup.

The Next Day…

"D-Donnie?"

"What?"

Mikey rubbed a hand up and down his arm and spoke, "I may, _may_, have, uh, touched your experiment?"

You don't just TALK to Donnie while he's working, and you don't tell Donnie you TOUCHED his stuff and, if there is one thing you absolutely, definitely DON'T DO, it's tell Donnie you touched something WHILE HE'S HOLDING A BLOWTORCH!

Donnie glared up at him from working on the Shell Raser. (that's how it's spelled. Don't believe me? Watch closely.)

"Which one?"

"The one I'm not supposed to touch…"

Donnie sighed, stood up, and crossed the white floor to the table cluttered in test-tubes, beakers, and, mostly, a large glass jar full of glowing, reddish-brown liquid. "Did any spill on the floor?"

"Um…Yes…That's why I needed the paper towels."

"Wait! Did you actually TOUCH the slime itself?"

"I Uh…No. Wait. Does it count if I made…indirect contact through the paper towel?"

"Hmm, does touching a paper towel SOAKED in the stuff count? YES!" Donnie yelled and placed his hands on the table trying to think of a solution to this infinitely BAD problem. Donnie sighed, reached into the cupboard and pulled out a canister full of green ooze. "Hold still…"

"Ow!" Mikey yelled as the mutagen touched his arm.

Raph and Leo had come to see and Mikey started screaming and ran to his room.

Leo sat outside the door and listened for the voice.

"Leo? Tell me the story of how we got here."

There it was. "Well, as near as Donnie and I can figure, some mutagen splashed on the sidewalk, we walked through it and mutated."

"Then what?"

"Then I found Master Splinter, then we found Donnie, then you, then Raph."

"What did we look like?"

"We were almost up to Karai's waist, and, wait, you know this story too well."

Mikey moaned on the other side of the door, "Tell about that one guy..."

"The T.V. show writer?"

"Yeah."

Leo sighed, "We had been on patrol when we heard something. We decided to check it out and ended up saving Mr. Hoglick from the Krang who thought he was trying to blow our cover.

I guess that's where he got the idea that the Krang were bad guys, anyway we saved him, all names were heard, and, well, he thought that would make a good show."

"He was right." Raph said from the kitchen where he was mixing pancake batter.

Then the screaming started.

Ten minutes later Mikey came out in jeans and an orange hoodie over a black T-shirt.

Everyone recognized it as their little brother, but no one registered what it all meant.

Mikey refused to let anyone see him or touch him, he just sat in front of the T.V. and whispered things to himself.

Donnie sat down on the couch and looked at Leo for assurance before speaking. "Mikey, do you want to go on patrol with us? I would happily stay with you if not."

"No, you go ahead, I'll be fine." Mikey sighed then continued, "I'm sorry about your experiment Don."

"Don't worry about that, we fixed it, right?"

"Right, it's fixed." Mikey turned but his brothers had already left, leaving him alone to mull over his thoughts.


	2. The new them

"The trucker deserved it!"

"Yeah, but Raph, it wasn't very nice." Leo said disapprovingly as they entered the lair.

Mikey was still sitting in front of the T.V. and not talking. Donnie sat down next to him**_honk_**** "Honk?" He pulled the small rubber horn out from under him.^ **and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey, what's wrong? If you just tell me what's-"

"TELL you? You need me to TELL you? Why don't I just SHOW you what YOU did!" Mikey whirled around to face them and they all gasped.

"What are we looking at?" Raph asked from the pancakes he was making and looked out into the living room where Mikey was staring back at them with those blue eyes.

Blue eyes that were half hidden behind a mess of strawberry-blonde hair.

His skin was only a little green and his face more…well, more HUMAN.

Then it hit him. Donnie realized everything he had spent months pondering in one moment. The information was coming in so quickly he couldn't relay the facts as soon as he received them. "I get it! I must have walked through the ooze first, or where the puddle was deepest so I got the most mutagen, the most human! Mikey went through last so he wasn't as developed, but when he un-mutated I exposed him to more than any of us had ever touched at one time, therefore completing the process."

The other occupants of the room looked at him, stunned. Leo blinked, opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and went into the kitchen to check Raph's pancakes.

Raph slowly caught on and volunteered to be the next victim.

Donnie pulled him into the lab and splashed some mutagen on Raph's arm.

Ten minutes later…

Four teens stood starring at their reflections.

Donnie had brown hair and Mahogany eyes and he was wearing white jeans and a purple sweater-vest over a black shirt.

Raph had longish darker brown hair and green-gold eyes, he was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt.

Mikey had strawberry-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he was still in the faded jeans and orange hoodie.

Leo had stormy blue eyes that could melt glass or convince you to tell him your deepest darkest secret. His hair was black and shaggy, and contrasted with his light blue collared shirt and grey skinny jeans nicely **^OBSETION!^**.

"Well boys, now what?"

"PIZZA!" the room chorused.

"Or the-"

"Not now Donnie." Leo **^slammed his face into his brothers with no pain^** said dismissively.

"Arcade…" he trailed off.

"How about we do the right thing and enroll Donnie in school?"

"Oh, oh! Can I go too?!"

"Sure Mikey. Wait. Mikey?" Leo asked, "If I didn't say that, and you didn't say that, and Donnie didn't say that then…"

Raph's face was dead serious, "Enroll. Donnie. In. School." He said in a very step-by-step way.

"Why just Donnie?"

"Because."

"Yeah, Mikey's question was a fair one."

"Because I don't feel up to supporting four people going to school that's why!"

Leo almost laughed, "You think you're the only one who's going to get a job?"

"Fine. You can all go to school," Raph said, imitating Leo's voice, "But ask Master Splinter first."

The room fell silent. Master Splinter. Karai.

The door slowly opened and the previously mentioned pair of people came in.

Karai looked around, "Guys? Where are you? Is it my birthday already?"

Splinter thought he saw Donnie's lab door swinging and went for a closer look.

The lab was dark and cold, despite the fact that all four brothers were tightly packed in the space between the Shell Razer and the wall.

Karai and Splinter peeked into the lab, looking for any sign of the boys.

Four breaths were held, four hearts were pounding.

Karai was starting to get scared.

Then the silence was shattered by a loud sneeze.

Everyone jumped and Leo put a hand over Mikey's mouth.

Karai knew that sneeze. She followed it to the far wall of the lab and just stood listening.

The second sneeze was muffled, but audible.

Karai whipped around the corner and shouted, "Gotcha!" and just as suddenly leaped backwards,

"Who are you and what did you do with my brothers?"

Leo stepped forward, "It's kind of a long story."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Raph pushed past his immediate older brother, "My pancakes!"

Karai starred after him, "Well, I guess you really are my crazy family."

"Nope. We're your loud, happy, silly, hungry, loving family," Mikey said, "but never crazy."

Leo shook his head sadly, "I know what you're thinking and, it's hard for me to believe too but Donnie made us human."

Raph came back, "Thanks Donnie. We're human and we don't have any pancakes."

"That's ok," said Master splinter (who I honestly just remembered), "We'll go out for pizza to celebrate."

Everyone shouted their agreement as the camera panned up to blackness…


	3. Their rivals

The masked figure slipped into the shadows, _ah, _he thought_, my accomplice __hasn't__yet arrived, I wonder why_. The figure reached into the brown duffle bag over his shoulder, pulled out a small **^Jigsaw puzzle^** silver disk and threw it across the alley, smiling when the hidden camera burst into a shower of sparks.

A noise behind the figure startled him, he turned to face another darkly clad figure and shook his head in disappointment, "Red, If you're going to sneak up on someone, you could at least try to actually sneak."

The other figure sighed and held out a hand expectantly.

"Wait, Red, what makes you think I even have it?"

"You had the guts to come here at all?"

"True… ok, I have it. But I won't give it to you unless you have the containment unit."

"I do." The other figure said impatiently.

"Good. Now don't drop it or we're both in trouble."

"Just hand over the canister."

The first figure reached into the bag and pulled out a glowing blue-green canister of mutagen.

The second figure grabbed it, put it into an oversized drinking canteen and dashed away.

Later…

"April O'Dear. You have done well."

"Hey! What about me? Ow."

"Shh, Casey." April whispered.

"No. The boy is right. You have both accomplished a great deal. But not all. The Turtles are still out there, still interfering, still hindering us."

"You want us to take care of them…" April trailed off.

"Once and for all." Casey finished.

"That would be a great help, but for now, just keep an eye on them, see what there up to, spy on them."

"Right. And I think I know just where to look."


	4. School

Donnie leapt out of bed, got dressed and ran out for breakfast. "I could do this till I died, you wouldn't even know I tried, I'd never get to live my life, if you were someone else's wife, if you and I were kept apart, I know it would break my heart…"

"Don. Are you, singing?"

"Yeah, so?"

Leo went back to frying eggs.

Donnie kept humming, "If I couldn't get you back… what rhymes with 'back'?"

"Crack."

"Thanks Leo. If I couldn't get you back, I just know my heart would crack…"

Raph and Mikey came back from morning patrol.

Raph and Leo left to go car shopping.

Mikey looked up from the egg he had just been handed, "Bus is here."

"WHAT!?" Donnie grabbed his backpack and dashed for the turn stiles **(I was going to say man-hole cover which would have made the story a whole lot more interesting but ok)** to try and catch his heart's greatest desire.

Donnie was looking for a place to sit when he noticed, toward the back, a girl with red hair and a yellow shirt.

The seat next to her was empty.

"Hey, my name is Donnie, what's yours?"

"April."

A few stops later a boy with black hair, bandana and jacket got on and glared right at Donnie, "Hey, who do you think you are?"

"Casey, can you sit somewhere else, this is Donnie," she leaned in close and whispered something in his ear that made him glare at Donnie but move to the seat just behind him.

Looking back Don would consider this the highlight of his day. **(Need I say more?)**

That afternoon…

Donnie walked in to an empty lair and was glad of it. Maybe he could wash off the tearstains on his face before they came back. No such luck…

"Donnie, have you been-" _Please don't ask! _Raph must've heard him because the next words were, "getting enough sleep? Because you left your calculator on the table."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I was distracted."

"Ok, well try to keep track of your stuff."

"Right, I will." _I don't want to go through the humiliation of using a borrowed calculator again._ "I'm hungry."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll make pizza." Mikey suggested and all agreed. **(He's a good pizza chef no matter what that writer says.)**

"Good." Raph said, an unnerving smile on his pale face.

Mikey gulped, but opened the fridge anyway.

"Raph, what-? Why-? How-?" Leo questioned.

"Magic."

Donnie looked up, "Magic doesn't exist." But went to look over Leo's shoulder. "Oh."

In the fridge was a fully cooked chicken, a bowl of pasta salad, baked beans, and a pan of brownies.

"I got bored with just Karai for company and we thought, well, why not?"

"Raph you are… I mean, you're amazing."

"Hey." Mikey pouted as Donnie patted his head and sat down with his homework.

"Thanks Leo. Just don't expect me to cook for your graduation." The red ninja joked, running a hand though his dark hair.

Later…

"Oh, good, you like the beans, I worked long and hard to get the perfect baked beans you know."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Leo. It wouldn't matter if they were bustle-sprouts, you would like them because Karai made them."

"They are good though." Donnie put in.

"Raph, you haven't even touched your salad." M.S. noticed.

"That's because I know what's in it." Raph said, scooting his plate away with his fork and, when everyone froze, added, "No, it's just, I'm not really hungry…"

_Collective sigh of relief._

"Hey," Leo said after a pause, "now that were human, can we go to the surface during the day?"

**This question raised a lot of others but the one we're going to answer is, "Do we even have to live in the sewers anymore?"**

**And our answer is… (Drumroll please) No.**

**"****But that's totally unfair! You can't just- Wait. Did you say 'no'?"**

**Yes, the next chapter is about you moving out.**

**"****Oh. Ok."**


	5. Stepping Into the Light of Day

**See Donnie, no need to worry.**

"But you could stop listening to the author and give me a hand with this box!"

"Oh, sorry Raph." Donnie said apologetically, "I'll come help you."

"Donnie what's in this thing?"

"A small, yet effective device for the browning of or, as in Leo's case, the burning of, bread."

"It's a toaster?"

"No, it's a cat," Donnie said sarcastically, "Yes. A toaster."

"Why is it so heavy?"

"Well, there may be an experimental-"

"Ok. I get it, it's full of big words."

Five hours later…

"Not much, but home." Donnie sighed, setting the last box on the floor of the tiny apartment.

"I kind of feel bad for our neighbors…"

"Yeah, because we always attract trouble no matter where we go." Mikey agreed.

"No," Leo countered, "Because Mikey lives with us."

"Let's go somewhere we've never seen before."

"Where Raph? We've seen the whole city." Donnie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Ah Donnie, we've seen it all in the dark. I'm talking about going to see the city in the daylight."

"You boys have fun, M.S. and I can do all the work while you roof-jump." Karai said crankily.

"Great." Raph said and, just like that, they were off.

Meanwhile…

"You have a girl? She must be pretty special , if you're coming to Andrew's."

"Ah, no, just looking." The young man in the dark hoodie said sweetly, but when the clerk turned her back, he slipped a priceless diamond necklace into his pocket and a fake one into the glass case. **(Don't lecture me on security right now.)**

He made his way to the door and walked out into the crowded street outside the famous jewelry store.

And back with the ninja…

"I've never seen that jewelry store." Raph, the one who had memorized every inch of his beloved city said.

"They must've built it while we were grounded once…" Leo observed.

"Hey, that guy…I've seen him before…"

"Donnie what are you- Wait Donnie!" Leo face-palmed and tried to follow, but their brother was gone, lost in the crowd.

Back to the thief…

"I have the necklace. That's all I needed to do."

The tall man in the shadows spoke quietly but warningly, "Yeah, well, you may prove to be useful."

Our thief took a step back but the other man grabbed him by the neck and lifted him just high enough so his feet didn't touch the ground, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, let's put it this way, you're just lucky Knight wants you alive." He dropped the boy, who gasped for breath and nodded.

And over to Donnie…

All the ninja saw was his target falling to the ground and all he heard was the sound of heavy footsteps going away.

He dashed over to check for a pulse, his excuse for examining the young man's face.

It wasn't Casey as he'd first assumed. The stranger was taller, his face was more round, teeth too many.

He slowly regained consciousness and **(oops! I was about to say 'he screamed, thought he was hallucinating and passed out again', sorry, they're people)** his eyes widened, fear growing. Fear of what, Donnie couldn't tell.

"It's ok, I'm the good guy."

"No…No…You didn't see me! I don't have it!" He thought a minute, "I'm working alone!"

"Have what?" Donnie asked, thoroughly confused.

"You don't need to know." He mumbled, scrambling to his feet.

Then Donnie's brothers caught up to him, "What's the matter with you!?" Mikey whispered, smacking his brother across the face.

They turned, but the stranger was gone.

As they walked Donnie realized something, "I thought the stranger was Casey Jones, a kid from my school, but it wasn't, he just had a similar jacket. I wonder why?"

"Maybe he's a human being living on the same planet as Casey. Let's go." Raph said, slipping his own arm through his brother's.

When they got home…

"Good, you made it back. We were getting worried." Karai said in her best concerned voice.

Leo just smiled.

Everyone went into the shabby warehouse and Karai stepped forward, putting her arms around Leo, whispering in his ear, "I really was worried you know."

Leo kissed her in response and she smiled, drawing him closer.

He put his hands on her waist, willing her to stay, "I know, I was too."

**Sorry, listening to 'Say Something' so, yeah…**

"Are you two lovebirds coming in or waiting for the snow?"

"Coming Raph." Leo said, kissed Karai again, and pulled her into the tiny apartment.


End file.
